Bumblebee in wonderland
by alienolivia
Summary: A cross over between transformers animated and Alice in wonderland
1. Chapter 1

Characters

Alice- Bumblebee

Alice's cat—Sari

Alice's teacher-- Redalert

The white rabbit-- Blurr

Cheshire cat-- Starscream

Tweedledee and tweedledum—jetfire and jetstorm

The caterpillar—Prowl

The mad hatter—Optimus prime

The march hare—Random blitzwing

The door mouse—Ratchet

The Queen of hearts--- Megatron

The king of hearts---Lugnut

Chapter 1

Bumblebee was leaning against a tree listening to his teacher Redalert and trying not to nod off. "PAY ATTENTION BUMBLEBEE!!" Bumblebee snapped to attention. "how can you learn to be a proper young autobot if you keep on behaving like this?" Chastised Redalert. "I'm sorry Redalert" said bumblebee lowering his head and straitening his skirts and fiddling with one of the bows on his horns. Redalert sighed "let's take a small break shall we? And maybe you will be willing to learn then." Redalert then got up and walked away. Bumblebee sighed and leaned against the tree he was sitting under and looked down at his cat Sari. "oh sari why can't my life be simple like yours?" Sari looked up at him and blinked. "If only my life was so simple and not so organized and maybe a little mad yes that world would be perfect for me" Bumblebee said smiling to himself. "Now what should I do now hmmm I don't know what about you Sari?" Said Bumblebee and looking down at the cat and saw that the feline had gone to sleep. "Hmmm not a bad idea maybe a little nap will do me good" said Bumblebee smiling and settling down on the tree trunk and going to sleep.

Bumblebee woke with a start and realized that sari was pawing him and meowing. "What is it Sari?" Said the confused Bumblebee while picking up the worried feline. Then he saw it. A funny character that could only be described a blue rabbit running on its hind legs, wearing a tartan waist coat and looking at a large pocket watch. I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! The rabbit yelled as he ran along." Wait Mr. Rabbit where are you going?" Bumblebee shouted putting sari down and standing up. "Can't talk now I'm late! I'm late!" Yelled the rabbit not looking back and running down a path Bumblebee hadn't noticed before. " Wait!" Yelled bumblebee and started running after the rabbit. After a few minutes of chasing the rabbit Bumblebee lost sight of the rabbit. "What now?" panted Bumblebee as he sank to the ground. Bumblebee looked around and saw he was in a place he hadn't been before. "Great I'm lost hmmm I'd better try get back before redalert gets worried about me" Bumblebee muttered getting up but before he turned to go he spotted a giant rabbit hole. "That's where he must have gone" Said Bumblebee as he quickly approached the hole. Looking down into the dark depths Bumblebee called. "Mr. Rabbit are you there?" hearing no answer bumblebee was about to leave when he heard a faint voice. "I'm late I'm Late I'm late." Bumblebee heartened by this leaned further forward not realizing the ground beneath him was crumbling. " Mr. Rab" his call was cut short when the ground gave way and Bumblebee tumbled into the hole. Bumblebee screamed as he was plunged into the darkness…..


	2. Chapter 2

More characters:

The door--- Omega supreme

The monster flowers--- The Dino bots

The playing cards painting the roses---- Wasp, Ironhide and bulkhead

The court jester---Sentinel prime

Chapter 2

Bumblebee Screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell through the darkness then all of a sudden. "OOF" Bumblebee exclaimed as he landed with a hard thump on his aft. "Where am I?" Bumblebee said as he slowly got up, rubbing his sore aft while looking around the room he was in. "Ooooh" was all Bumblebee could muster as he looked around the large room, then he spotted a door. "That must be the way out and where Mr. Rabbit has gone" Bumblebee said excitedly as he hurried to the door. As he was about to turn the knob the door shifted until bumblebee came face to face with a life like carving of a large, proud looking face. Bumblebee jumped back in fright as the face moved and spoke. "That's not going to work my dear." Said the face sadly shaking its head. "Why" asked a confused bumblebee. "Because you don't have the key to open me, it's up there." It said jerking its chin indicating a large table. "Oh thank you" Said Bumblebee as he walked up to the table and finding it was much larger than him. Try as he might he could not get the key that was in the middle of the table. Sighing with defeat bumblebee sank down onto his knees. He then spotted a bottle of blue liquid, on the label of the bottle it said drink me. "Well I am rather thirsty" said Bumblebee happily as he uncorked the bottle. A sweet aroma assaulted him as He drank some of the liquid. "That was lovely!" he exclaimed as he put down the bottle then all of the sudden. "AH!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he was suddenly much larger and was filling up most of the room he was in. "WHAT HAPPENED!!" shouted Bumblebee in a panic then he heard chuckling and realized it was the face in the door "WHATS SO FUNNY" Bumblebee boomed angrily. "Looks like you drank a little too much of that stuff but now you can reach the key at least "said the door grinning. Bumblebee realized the door face was right and reached down and picked up the key that was very tiny in his fingers now. Bumblebee leaned towards the door and spotted a problem "BUT WHERES THE KEY HOLE?" A Confused Bumblebee asked the still smiling door. "Alright alright don't get your skirts in a bunch here it is" he said opening his mouth and revealing the key hole. Bumblebee inserted the Key into the key hole and turned. The door swung open immediately and Bumblebee saw a wonderful garden and then he spotted a familiar pair of blue ears dart off into the distance but then Bumblebee noticed his problem. He was too big to fit through the doorway. A huff Bumblebee closed the door, locked it, put the key back on the table and sat down to sulk. Bumblebee then noticed a box by his feet, he opened the box to find it full of sweets and each one had the words eat me inscribed into them. "I hope this doesn't make me any bigger" Bumblebee said as he popped one of the sweets into his mouth. Suddenly Bumblebee found himself his regular size again. This made Bumblebee very happy until he realized that he had locked the door and had put the key back on the table and he couldn't find the drink that had made him big."Great now what am I going to do?" he muttered while unconsciously putting another sweet into his mouth. Bumblebee only realized he had done this after he had swallowed and he had shrunk so now the door looked humongous but when Bumblebee saw the gap between the door and the floor was just large enough to squeeze through Bumblebee got on all fours and crawled through the gap.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ooof" went Bumblebee as he squeezed the last of himself through gap at the bottom of the door. As Bumblebee got up he gaped in amazement of the scale of the grass around him. "I must only be a few inches tall" Bumblebee said in wonder as he pushed through the sapling sized grass. Just then Bumblebee came into a clearing and around the clearing were large green and grey clumps, Bumblebee was about to investigate the clumps when he saw the most unusual butterfly he had ever seen, for the butterfly looked like it had a pair of buttered bread slices instead of wings. "Now what kind of butterfly is this?" Bumblebee wondered as he followed the butterfly to one of the grey and green clumps. The butterfly then landed in a jagged grey opening in one of the clumps and as Bumblebee reached out to touch one of the butterfly's wings CHOMP!! Bumblebee snatched his servo back as the opening snapped shut. Bumblebee gasped as the clump rose up and uncurled into what bumblebee could only guess was a giant grey and green snap dragon."MMMM ME GRIMLOCK LIKE BREAD AND BUTTERFLY!" the flower said as it chewed. Bumblebee's optics grew wider as the plant spoke, Bumblebee gave another gasp as the rest of the clumps unfurled into more monster flowers. "NO FAIR!" grumbled the flower closest to the snap dragon "YOU GRIMLOCK ALWAYS GET BREAD AND BUTTERFLYS WHILE WE DINO FLOWERS ALWAYS GET NOTHING BUT GROUND JUICE!" the pansy whined. "THAT CAUSE ME GRIMLOCK KING OF DINO FLOWERS!" Grimlock boomed in the face of the pansy. The pansy was about to retort when "HEY WHAT THAT!?" one of the flowers had noticed Bumblebee. Bumblebee gulped as all of the flowers looked down and bent lower to have a look at him. "WHAT IS IT GRIMLOCK!?" asked a daisy. Grimlock then leant forward and sniffed bumblebee "HHHHMMM ME GRIMLOCK DON'T KNOW BUT IT SMELL SWEET!" the snap dragon said . After Grimlock said this the other flowers started sniffing Bumblebee. "IT PRETTY COLOURS IT MUST BE FLOWER!" stated a tiger lily. "IT NO TALK MUST BE STUPID FLOWER" commented the pansy. Bumblebee who by now had gotten over his fear and now had gotten pretty annoyed from the flowers comments and had had enough "THAT'S IT!" bumblebee yelled as he got up "for your information I am not a flower and I am definitely not stupid!" said bumblebee crossing his arms and glaring at the flowers. Bumblebee lost his bravado when the flowers suddenly started to bristle and growl "IF YOU NOT FLOWER THEN ME GRIMLOCK SAY YOU INTRUDER WEED!" Grimlock growled and with a roar the flowers started to attack Bumblebee. Bumblebee ran with all his might wile dodging snapping jaws and claw like thorns and rushed into the grass. Bumblebee didn't stop running until he came to a large mushroom. "SIGH" went Bumblebee as he slid down the mushroom's stem. "Sounds like you've had a hard time" said a voice. "Who's that?!" said Bumblebee as he as he got up in surprise and walked out from under the mushroom's cap. "Me that's who" said the mysterious voice cheerily. "But where are you?" said Bumblebee looking around in confusion. "Up here" said the voice and Bumblebee felt a light tapping on the top of his helm. Bumblebee whirled around and looked up, there on top of the mushroom was a large black and gold caterpillar but what was strange was the caterpillar was bot like and was smoking a long pipe. "Oh" said bumblebee in wonder as he stepped back for a better look at the caterpillar. "Why don't you come up here and rest a while? you look like you need it" said the caterpillar patting a spot on the mushroom next to it. "Oh why thank you" said bumblebee as he clambered on top of the mushroom with a little help from the caterpillar. Bumblebee marveled at the view from on top of the mushroom then he remembered he was with company and turned to the caterpillar "thank you for sharing you space with me, I'm Bumblebee by the way" said bumblebee friendlily extending a servo. "My pleasure" said the caterpillar shaking the offered servo "my name is Prowl" said the caterpillar taking a puff from his pipe. "May I ask where exactly I am Prowl?" queried Bumblebee. "Why we're in Wonderland "said Prowl with a smile on his face "and I theorize you've already experienced some of the wonders of wonderland, well?" Said Prowl an expectant look on his face. Bumblebee sighed and told prowl everything he experienced from when he first saw Mr. Rabbit to when he met Prowl. Prowl listened with interest through Bumblebee's story and when it ended he said "well from what I've heard so far you've had a rough time and I agree with you those flowers are a nasty bunch they won't even let me give them a trim now and then and they sorely need it" Prowl nodded and took another puff from his pipe "but unlike those flowers this kind" he said plucking a purple flower "is much nicer" he smiled handing it to bumblebee who happily held it in his lap. They sat in silence for awhile just admiring the scenery when bumblebee noticed it was getting dark. "I'd better find shelter soon" said bumblebee worriedly. "Now now no need to worry the night is warm his time of year and it doesn't look like it will rain for quite awhile" said Prowl smiling and putting an arm round bumblebee's shoulders. "Guess your right" said Bumblebee suddenly quite tired and seeing stars coming out Bumblebee yawned and snuggled closer to Prowl and both fell asleep to the sounds of the night in Wonderland.


End file.
